Downfall
by Raine Windwhisper
Summary: A songfic about the Final Battle. It can go along with my other fics but it doesnt have to. Let the Bodies hit the floor by DrowningPoool


A/N: This song fic is inspired by Bodies by Drowning Pool.

Harry, banged up and bruised from the battle raging all around him, walked slowly up the steps to the front door of Riddle Manor. This was the hideout of Voldemort and Harry knew full well that his nemesis was inside.

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor**

Harry put his hand on the doorknob and opened it quickly, abandoning all pretense of being quiet. Voldemort surely knew by now he was here. Harry had seen him in an upstairs window when he was fighting with two Death Eaters.

"Where are you, you sack of scum?" Harry bellowed from the front foyer. His scar burst into excruciating pain causing him to swear loudly and fall to the floor. He pushed out with his mind, pushing the pain away. Shakingly, he pulled himself to a standing position and walked toward the stairs.

** Beaten why for  
Can't take much more**

Harry put his foot on the bottom stair, wondering if he could stand up to Voldemort after all. He counted steps as he climbed.

**One - Nothing wrong with me**

He put his foot on the second stair, slowly making his painful way.

**Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me**

**Four - Nothing wrong with me**

He heard a menacing cackle coming from the landing above him. He pulled his wand out and held it tightly. He would not be pushed back down the stairs.

**One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
**

A lone Death Eater stood at the top of the stairs. Harry grimaced, it was none other than Lucius Malfoy. "Having trouble, Potter?" he sneered.

"It figures that you would be hiding instead of out there risking your own skin, Malfoy!" Harry spat.

**Now  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
**

Harry felt Lucius trying to enter his mind. He fought against the intrusion, sending an angry shout through his brain. This hit Lucius' mind hard, sending him flying backward.

**Push me again**

Harry climbed the rest of the stairs in two long hard bounds, landing at the top of the flight in a feline like crouch. Standing quickly, he levitated Lucius up and out the open window.

Harry…that wasn't very niccccce of you… 

Harry turned and saw Nagini slithering toward him. He threw a curse at her, cutting her into small pieces. A scream resounded through the mansion much like that of a dying animal.

This is the end 

Harry ran toward the scream and found himself standing face to face with his arch enemy.

**Skin against skin blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone**

Voldemort just stared at him as if he were no more of a nuisance than that of a fly. Harry knew better. He knew that inside Voldemort was shaking, scared of dying.

"I have destroyed all of your Horcruxes," he informed the evil man in front of him.

"Have you now, you clever boy?" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes. And what part of your soul that is left resides only in you. It's time."

**You wanted in now you're here  
Driven by hate consumed by fear  
**

Voldemort screamed, raising his wand at Harry, "Avada…" 

Harry laughed, "Don't even think about it. It won't work, remember?" he pointed at the lightning bolt scar on his forehead and chuckled at the Dark Lord.

"You are too sure of yourself, Potter. It is time for you to die."

"Not to day, Tom. Not today. You couldn't beat me when I was one. You couldn't beat me when I was eleven. You couldn't beat me when I was fourteen. You won't beat me now." Harry tried hard to stay confident and keep his mind closed. He couldn't let it show that he was scared inside and unsure if his tactics were working.

Harry smirked darkly, raising his wand and pointing it at Voldemort. "I love you. I love everyone. Your death will bring about more love."

Voldemort looked horrified. He began to get a little bit paler, Harry noticed and continued. "I love you. I wish you well. I loved my mother. She loved me. I loved my father too. I love everyone. I hate no one. I love EVERYONE." Voldemort faded a bit more with every word of love Harry spoke. He took a chance, taking a step toward the evil man. He opened his arms, drawing Voldemort into a loving embrace, concentrating with all his might on loving happy thoughts. He wrapped his arms completely around his enemy. "I love you."

Voldemort screamed, only once. It was the fiercest cry Harry had ever heard in his life, sending chills up and down his spine and making his hair stand on end. Voldemort went limp in Harry's arms. Harry promptly let him fall to the ground.

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

It was over…

A/N: So how'd you like it? It was loads of fun to write. Reviews always welcome! I do reply to each review, just so you know. ; )


End file.
